The Metaroes
The Metaroes ('formerly '''GoGang '''and then '''Proelium Dimension Force) '''is a 2016 American animated series. The series follow the adventures of the titular Metaroes a superheroic group assembled by a government agency in order to battle threats normal soldiers cannot. The show premiered on September 20 2016 on Bioscope to critical and commercial success, it quickly became Bioscope's most popular series. Plot in the year 2070, strange mutations begin appearing within humans, giving them strange abilities, while some chose to simply lead normal lives, others decide to use their powers to commit crimes, this causes the city where the mutations first appeared in and the city with the most mutants, GoCity to become the most crime ridden city on the planet. Because of this the United States government establishes The Mutation Defense Agency in order to combat these threats, and they in turn assemble a group of mutated humans to defend GoCity from mutated criminals. Characters Note: you can edit your own description at will The Metaroes * Aluz-VII (First appearance: Episode 1) A autonomous robot created by the United States government for the sole purpose of carrying out dangerous missions, he was selected by the MDA to lead the the Metaroes due to his cunningness and durability. Aluz is extremely determined and level headed but often overworks or has overly high expectations of his allies. * 'Sophie: (First appearance: Episode 1) a 16 year old girl with the ability to control liquids, she is the smartest member of the group and acts as the team's strategist and second in command. Despite her intelligence she easily cracks under pressure * Kevin Kool: a 17 year old high school dropout with the ability to manipulate ice, Kevin was often mocked by others for his mild mannered personality, causing him to develop an inferiority complex, so he hides his true self by constantly making jokes and cracking one liners in order to make himself appear more likable. * TGB1: (First appearance: Episode 5) A person with the ability to manipulate fire. TGB1 has been prone to mood swings ever since middle school, when he let himself get bullied. Despite his quick tempered and overall foul nature, he is an experienced fighter, which makes him a valued team player. * Galvon: (First appearance: Episode 8) An 18 year old man with the ability to control electricity. Galvon was originally a bank robber employed by a powerful crime lord, however thanks to his best friend Galvon never killed or harmed anyone and only committed crimes because he was forced to, however after his friend was executed by his boss, Galvon turned himself in, and was later recruited to help the Metaroes escape one of Travonz's traps. He is one of the more intelligent members of the group. However, he often taunts and mocks his enemies, which can lead to more dangerous situations. His weapon of choice is a metal staff, he often combines his electric and staff attacks. * [[Lana|'Lana']]: '''an ex member of The Mutant Mercanries, Lana possesses the ability to generate exploding energy balls, Lana was raised by Fumo, a member of the Mutant Mercenaries to despise society for supposedly wronging them, however soon after seeing The Metaroes gaining support from the public she started to disassociate herself from Fumo's ideology, and eventually joined The Metaroes after seeing one of her ex comrades trying to murder a civilian out of anger. Lana is arrogant and proud, often rushing into battle without thinking, however she is the most empathetic member of the group. Supporting characters * '''James: The brooding and serious leader of The Rising, a team dedicated to protecting the normal people of GoCity. He has vampiric. traits. He possesses believable martial arts skills, and is able to incapacitate almost any opponent. * General George Perseus: The leader of the MDA. TBA TBA Main antagonists * Travonz: The self proclaimed "King of The Underworld" Travonz is the wealthiest crime boss in GoCity, hiding under the guise of a real estate agent, Travonz often supplies the criminals with weapons and information and at the same time hires mercenaries and dealers to do his bidding. Travonz pretends to be a kind and generous man, but in reality he is sociopathtic and sadistic, often sacrificing his own "friends" for personal gain and generally not caring about anyone but himself. Travonz possesses extraordinary telekenetic/telepathic powers, he can read minds, speak telepathically and use telekinesis to manipulate objects around him, although the latter ability causes mental strain. * The Mutant Mercenaries: 'a group of mutatants under Travonz, the Mutant Mercenaries are group of mutants who have felt as if they were missused and hurt by society, so turned to the criminal underworld, as they believed it was the only place that would accept them. The Mutant Mercenaries are hired by Travonz to take on his most dangerous tasks, such as corporate and political espionage, and assassinations of high ranking and or powerful targets. * 'The Templar: TBA * Barakshi: TBA Recurring antagonists * Chimerus: TBA * Zanjin: A hitman. Zanjin was hired by Travonz to kill the Metaroes. However after his first confrontation with the Metaroes, he a vendetta against them for severely disfiguring him. He is extremely crude and selfish, often cracking jokes during fights. He cares little for anyone besides himself. * Kazara: A thief who is obsessed with rare artifacts. Kazara uses psychological manipulation and her looks to get her way. She also has the ability to control the wind. She often acts innocent, but in reality she is vulgar and informal. * Crocodile Jones: A dealer of illegal weapons who was formerly affiliated with Travonz. He has many fused weapons at his disposal, and he also has the ability to give someone frightening hallucinations by touching their nose with his pointer & middle fingers. Episodes ''Main article: ''The Metaroes/episodes Production TBA Reception TBA Merchandise ''Main article: ''The Metaroes/merchandise Trivia TBA Category:Proelium Productions